


Rocket Man

by Ikira



Series: Shatt Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys being cute and holding hands, M/M, Mars does not have a souvenir booth, Mars should look into that, Shatt Week 2016, Shatt Week 2016: Reunions/Departures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: Shiro and Matt sit together on a hill the night before Shiro will leave on his first mission out into space. They're both going to miss each other, but Shiro is going to miss Matt for slightly different reasons than Matt would expect...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so excited for Shatt Week for so long guys you have no idea. I have been waiting for this for months, and now IT'S FINALLY HERE. YESSSSSS.
> 
> Enjoy a little bit of fluff to start the week off

“Wow. I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow already,” Matt murmured, curling forward to wrap his arms around his legs and rest his chin on his knees.

“I know,” Shiro said just as quietly. Unlike Matt, his legs were sprawled out in front of him, leaning back on his hands stretched out behind his back.

They sat beside each other on the grassy hill, their eyes fixed on the launch site that stretched out below them. Though it was well into dusk and the sunlight was rapidly fading, teams of workers were still scurrying all over the launch site like industrious ants, scrambling to get everything ready for the mission tomorrow. To the untrained eye, they might seem panicked, but to Matt and Shiro, who had been involved with the Garrison for a long time, they could tell that everything was right on schedule.

“I’m going to miss you,” Matt admitted after a long pause.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you too,” Shiro agreed. He was still staring pointedly at the shuttle below, studying the spacecraft that would be carrying him and his team into space the next morning, and trying very hard to ignore the way his eyesight was starting to blur a little around the edges. This should have been an exciting moment! He was about to go out on his first mission into space! So why did he feel so low?

Matt must have noticed something was up, because immediately he started talking, his tone shifting from sad and melancholy to something more irritated. “Really, you’re going to miss _me?_ Who’s going to watch cheesy old sci-fi shows with me while you’re gone? Katie? My dad? Not to mention I have that major project that’s going to be due while you’re out in space, which means you won’t be there to cheer me on and psych me up. Plus, now I’ve lost my favourite drinking buddy _and_ my best friend. Really, Shiro, you’re being very inconsiderate just taking off like this.”

The tears in Shiro’s eyes dried up instantly. He and Matt had been friends for so long that they knew exactly how to cheer each other up, and once again Matt’s methods had worked like a charm. Shiro snorted ungracefully instead, and then bumped Matt’s shoulder gently with his own. When Matt looked over, Shiro gave him a thankful smile.

“Ugh, stop looking at me like that,” Matt grumbled. “I’m mad at you for abandoning me.”

“Hey. You know I’m only going to Mars. It’s a completely routine mission. I’ll be back within a month, two tops,” Shiro pointed out. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He wasn’t sure who he was reassuring at this point.

“Yeah, yeah.” Matt rolled his eyes. “You better bring be back a souvenir, jerk.”

“What? A souvenir from _Mars?_ What the heck am I supposed to bring you, a rock?!”

“A big one,” Matt told him. Shiro immediately burst out laughing, shaking his head. Matt continued to grumble to himself, but Shiro could tell that it was just for show. Matt was secretly pleased that he’d managed to cheer Shiro up again.

They fell back into silence, watching the preparations happening below. At one point Matt started plucking at the grass around them, ripping up little handfuls and then holding them up so that the wind would whisk the blades of green away, carrying them down the hill and off into the distance.

This was it. This was the moment that Shiro had been waiting for. It was now or never.

He watched Matt for a few seconds, steeling his courage. Then, just as Matt was reaching down to pick up some more grass, Shiro stretched out his arm and rested his hand on top of Matt’s.

Matt went still. Shiro very carefully kept his eyes focused on the workers below.

There was a long pause.

“Shiro?” Matt spoke up tentatively. His voice was shaky, as if he didn’t quite know what to say. Shiro could feel trembling from where his hand was resting on Matt’s, but he wasn’t sure which of them was shaking. Perhaps it was both of them.

“I’m… _really_ going to miss you,” Shiro choked out. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at Matt. “A lot.”

“I’m…going to miss you too?” Matt said slowly, confused.

“No, like…”He didn’t know what to say to make it more obvious. Well, rather he _did_ know what to say, but he couldn’t. So instead he did the only other thing he could think of.

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Matt’s mouth.

“ _Oh,_ ” Matt said softly, but with understanding. His eyes had gone wide, and his face burned bright red. Shiro could feel a matching blush on his own face. “I, uh. Wow.”

Shiro swallowed thickly. “Yeah.” He thought about taking his hand back.

But just as he started to pull away, Matt’s hand suddenly flipped under his, and he grasped Shiro’s hand properly. Shiro felt warmth bloom in his chest, and he had to struggle to keep a huge grin off of his face.

“I’m, um,” Matt stuttered out. “I’m really going to miss you too. A lot.”

And then he gave Shiro’s hand a little squeeze, and Shiro couldn’t hold it in anymore. He smiled so wide his cheeks hurt.

“I’ll get you a really big rock. The biggest rock I can find,” Shiro promised Matt quickly, giddy as a child.

“You’d better,” Matt grumbled good-naturedly, though the way his lips were twitching as if he was fighting off a grin of his own ruined his attempt to be stern.

There was a moment where Matt swayed a little on the spot, as if he was debating about getting up and moving away. Shiro’s heart sank a bit. Had he been too forward?

And then suddenly Matt leaned into Shiro’s side, moving swiftly and deliberately like he had been snuggling with Shiro his whole life.

Shiro stiffened for a second at the unexpected warmth and pressure pressed against him, before excitement bloomed through him.

“Is this okay?” Matt asked quietly. Although he’d moved with such certainty, he sounded unsure.

“It’s more than okay,” Shiro breathed, so happy he could barely contain it. He shifted over quickly so that Matt could rest more firmly along his side. He had butterflies in his stomach that had absolutely nothing to do with his mission tomorrow.

“And hey, who knows,” Shiro said once Matt had gotten comfortable. “If this mission goes well and I do a good job as a pilot, maybe I’ll get to do it again. Wouldn’t it be great if we got to go together one of these days?”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed softly. His head was resting on Shiro’s shoulder now, but he was tilted back enough that he could look up and see the stars that were just beginning to appear in the sky, stretched out above them like a twinkling canopy. “That would be pretty incredible.”

“Someday,” Shiro murmured, looking up as well.

“You gotta come back safe and sound from this mission first,” Matt said, briefly looking down at the launch site before training his eyes back on the stars.

“With a big rock,” Shiro added.

“Yes. With a very big rock.”

“Can do,” Shiro agreed cheerfully.

The two of them sat there together on the hill long after the sun had set and night had fallen, content to just look up at the stars and dream of what their future might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out, as always, at [my main blog](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/) or [my voltron blog](http://i-see-london-i-see-klance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
